Lifes Cup of Tea
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Po and Tigress settle down around the fire one evening while on their way home from a mission and have a moment together. Rated Older Teen, may be a bad sum.


Hi. This is my first attempt at a KFP fanfic. I'm not good at writing romance or about emotions at all because I've Autism Spectrum Disorder (aka Asperger's syndrome) but I try my best…  
In other words; please don't slaughter me.

OXXXO

**Quote of the fic:  
**"_Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss."  
_- Douglas Adams

OXXXO

It proved to be a long and gruelling mission, the stifling midsummer sun rested high in sky, seemingly determined to disrupt their assignment and fuse their clothes to their bodies.

Po and Tigress had been sent on a three day marsh over high mountains peeks, down lush valleys and through deep forests to a small village where they had to pick up some jade teacups for Shifu.

As they settled down for the third night, the sun finally setting behind the mountains producing a reddish orange glow over the sky, Po took out the teacups to look at them; they were the most delicate little things he had ever held in his hands, the jade was cut so thin that he could see the glow of the fireplace spread through it.

Tigress snatched the cup from him "Do you know what Master Shifu would do to us if you somehow, undoubtedly, managed to break one of them?" She snapped.

"Come on, I'm not that big of klutz." Po shot back "and if anyone would break them it would be you." He gave her frivolous little smirk.

Tigress snorted her lip twitching upwards slightly. "Oh and why would that be, Dragon Warrior?" She challenged

The way she said 'Dragon Warrior' sent a little pleasant thrill up his spine that tickled his stomach, but he had to push that feeling aside. "… It's because you are, you know, stronger than me."

"Oh, is that so?"

Po shied away from the glint that sparked in her eyes, not knowing what it meant; was she angry or playing with him? "Yeah, and…uhm, rougher."

Tigress' eyes narrowed "that so?" she repeated

"Uhuh" He nodded "and-"

"I know what you mean Po." She cut him short and rolled her eyes. "But I can control my strength" she balanced the cup on one finger "you can't control being a klutz; it would defy the definition."

Now he knew she was poking fun at him. Well, two could play that game.

"Control your strength?" Po teased "I clearly remember what happened to the kitchen cabinet when it dead-locked last week, and the scolding you got from Shifu for, I quote: _"Letting your strength get the better of you."_"

Her eyes narrowed in challenge "Want to test it out?"

"Wait, what!?" Po exclaimed wide eyed, not sure he heard her right.

Tigress put the cup away then turned back to him getting into stance "I am ready."

He took a few seconds processing the offer "Okay, you're on!" Po grinned and got up loosening his shoulders. "I got something new I've been wanting to try out"

Po charged, with one of his signature roars, once he had almost reached her he crouched down and made a dash for her legs. His plan was quite simple; seize her by the legs and threw her up over his shoulder because as Shifu had said during their last training session _"The simplest moves are often the most effective, and preferable."_

But before he managed to grab hold of her legs she quickly sidestepped him, grabbed his wrist with her right hand and, by placing her left at the bottom of his shoulder-blade, pushed him around in several circles, by which he picked up momentum, and then threw him clear across the clearing.

Po landed hard on his stomach with a grunt of discomfort as the wind knocked out of him. He remained on the ground for a moment then slowly pulled himself up rubbing his now soar shoulder "Oww" he complained looking at her standing there seemingly unfazed.

Tigress smirked at him, one hand on her hip. "Fascinating technique, what do you call it: _"Subtle as a cannon ball"_?" She teased good-heartedly. "All this time you've had us thinking you're a tactical genius, but I'm starting to believe you're really just a lucky fool."

Po pouted, unable to think of a fitting retort he limped back to the fireplace. "Why do you have to be so strong?" he complained while pulling out ingredients for the soup.

"Where do you want me to start?" She scrutinized him "First off: I am naturally strong, second: I trained for many years to make myself even stronger, third: I spent twenty years punching iron-woo-"

"Okay, okay!" Po haltered her holding his hands up. "You know, I've been wondering about that; why did you start punching the iron-wood trees?"

Tigress gave him a look, almost as if she was assessing whatever to tell him or not. After a few seconds she sighed "At first it was a way to take out my frustrations, but as time wore on I realized it was indeed beneficial."

Po stared at her his eyes sparkling with admiration "Wow, that is so awesome, but it gotta have been dangerous. I mean you could've really hurt yourself. I can't believe Shifu would approve of you doing something like that."

"He didn't." She took a seat next to him staring into the dancing flames.

Po just gave her an enquiring look.

"Master Shifu didn't know, therefore it didn't bother him. …Once he found out I assure you he put an end to it, …or at least thought he did." She refused to look at him and was using that tone of voice people use when they want to sound more confident than they are.

Po winced in sympathy. "Sorry. I know what it's like, I've been on the receiving end a few times."

Tigress stared deep into the fire shaking her head ever so slightly. "Trust me Po you haven't seen anything yet."

"It's That bad!?"

"It's worse."

Po seemed to contemplate for a while then he leaned back and patted his stomach "Well I got some padding so I think I can handle it. …And let's not forget I'm the Dragon Warrior, I'm made of sturdy stuff." He said with a joking smile, trying to lighten the mode.

Tigress rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Yes, of course, your sooo~ hardcore." She derided light-heartedly.

"You really don't think that hard style is my thing, right?"

"No, it takes a cold person to pull off hard style and you're not cold enough."

Po stirred the pot of soup he'd put on slowly, glancing slightly at her "…But you're cold?"

Tigress suddenly seemed uncomfortable shrinking back into herself. "…yes"

"Then I guess I have to warm you up." He grinned toothily.

"Huh!?" Her eyes widened as Po captured her by the waist and tipped himself backwards, pulling her along so that she fell on top of him.

"Aaah! Po!" She hollered landing on his chest.

He twisted around 'til he was on top and pushed her into the ground stifling her protests by pressing his lips against hers "what are youhmmpf!"

At first she was startled but after a moment closed her eyes, loosing herself in the feelings that washed over her, and allowed herself this moment of indulgence. Po's warm and heavy frame pressed down above her as he kissed her with great passion, it was a dominating kiss yet performed with such gentleness that all she could do was moan in his mouth.

Hearing her moan Po was encouraged to let his hand trace down her waist, feeling how it curved under his palm. He could do nothing but indulge in her scent; she smelled like forest and mineral rich soil, or perhaps that was the ground, anyway he didn't really care, it was beautiful and suited her.

It wasn't until the sound of a delicious purr rumbling in the back of her throat reached his ears that he grabbed hold of his faltering senses. He had to stop before things went too far, that purr was sending tremoring jolts down his spine to the pit of his stomach and… and his hand descended further coming to a rest on her hip.

He broke the kiss off and that sweet purr immediately stopped. Po stared down at her face and watched her eyes slowly flutter open, he took in the full sight of the creeping flush that tinted her cheeks "You know what; I'd say you're pretty hot." He could have sworn she smiled even if it was fleeting.

"If that hand tries anything it will be coming off." She threatened. Po laughed nervously while getting of off her rubbing the hand behind his head trying to look casual.

Tigress pulled herself up and brushed dirt of her shirt. "That was not as romantic as you might have thought." Her eyes sparked like gemstones at him.

He shrugged offhandedly with a little pout. "I enjoyed it"

"I'm sure you did!" she snapped. "And your soup is boiling over."

"Aaaaaaaah!"

As Po's attention switched back to his precious soup Tigress allowed a smile to grace her lips as she gingerly reached up to touch them. Kissing wasn't something she was used to and she had always thought it was a rather strange move, and ever since she was a child she had been adverse to it, but when it was Po it held a bizarre attraction that she enjoyed. She couldn't let him know that though, it would only score up his already annoying confidence.

After much ado Po managed to salvage most of the soup and, even though the thing had turned somewhat mushy, it was eatable.

As the final rays of sunlight spread their orange glow over the sky they ate in awkward silence sneaking glances at each other every now and then.

About twenty minutes later Po was giving his bag a strip search in an attempt to find more to eat, while Tigress just sat there watching the fire consumed by her won thoughts.

"Po, do you really wish to be hardcore?"

He turned to her; she looked beautiful with the light of the fire reflecting in her fur, and mirroring the glittering flames in her eyes. With an inner cry of triumph he pulled out an old package of sweetbuns and nodded vigorously at her. "Yeah sure, like a real warrior, like you."

"Don't."

"Huh?" He stared questioning at her.

"Don't try to be something you're not Po. Just go where the wind takes you because the universe will not lead you astray it will lead you on the path it set out for you. Do not fight it."

"…you sound like Oogway"

She laughed quickly. "You know Po there is more to you than what meets the eyes. …Of course, there's also a great deal of you that does."

Po's face fell comically but Tigress just continued not noticing "You might not be entirely… I want to say trustworthy, but it depends on what's asked off you. And you're not the sharpest sword in the palace; you must always screw everything up at least once, usually more, before getting it right but despite all that you have proven more than once that you truly are the Dragon Warrior."

"You mean that?" He asked, happiness filling his heart to the point where he thought it grew a size or two.

Tigress gave him an honest smile "Of course. You're a good man Po; kind, protective, tender, with and unwavering personality and a strong sense of responsibility."

"I impress you that much?" He said with a mischievous lopsided grin.

"Sometimes you do." She said gently then quickly dashed forward, reached up and peeked him on the cheek "…and sometimes you annoy me to no end. Good night Po." And just like that she was gone.

Po turned to his own _'bed'._ "Good night Tigress."

**THE END**

Be nice...


End file.
